


I Gotta Feeling That Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night

by cumberhardhiddlesbitch



Series: The Rhombus 'Verse [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Long Distance Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberhardhiddlesbitch/pseuds/cumberhardhiddlesbitch
Summary: Shannon is surprised by Tom as she and Edward prepare to go out for the evening.





	I Gotta Feeling That Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night

Shannon sat curled up in the corner of the sofa, sorting through the gigantic plastic tackle box of makeup that Edward had set before her.

“This is usually so well organized,” she said, setting aside three very similar foundation sticks. 

“I’ve let it go over the last few weeks,” he admitted. He was peering into the mirror over the mantle, scrutinizing his brows. “Can you find me the brow gel? And the tiny tweezers?”

She found them in an instant and held them up, unwilling to unfold herself.

“Thanks.” He paused as he took them from her hands. “Are you ok?”

“I’m just a little down.” She felt the back of her throat getting thick, and looked down into the box again. “Do you have that pore filler I like? I think that would make me feel better. My face looks like an orange.”

“It does not, but yes I do.” He reached in and plucked it out. “Do you want me to do your whole face?”

She tilted her head up. “Do we have time?”

“We’ve got loads of time. Let me get you started.” He pulled out some fresh sponges and set them aside, then handed her a bottle of toner. “Do you want to start with this?”

She took it and reluctantly stood up. “Are you telling me I need to go wash my face?”

“Yes.” He held the back of her head and pulled her forward, kissing her forehead. “Now you at least need to go wash off my lip prints.”

“Fine.” She made as if to go but he kept holding on to her.

“And you know, if you’re going to cry you should get it over with before you start putting your face on.”

She slumped as she rolled her eyes at him. “Real nice Edward.”

“I’m just acknowledging that you’re a sensitive artist. And also that you look really sad.” He moved his hand down to her neck, squeezing gently. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid.” She threw herself back on the sofa, but kept her feet on the floor this time.

“It’s not if it’s got you feeling like this,” he said. 

“Tom’s gone to America for like, three months,” she said. She cleared her throat. “Fourteen weeks, actually, but that sounds so much worse.”

“That’s something to be sad about,” he said. “Why would you think that’s stupid?”

She looked up at him. “Because what’s really got me down in the dumps is the fact that I somehow managed to never have sex with him.”

“Disappointing to be sure.” He moved the box and sat down next to her.

“And I just keep thinking, ok, well, if he never managed to find time to actually have sex with me maybe this whole thing meant a lot more to me than it did to him.”

Edward took her hand and held it as he leaned back against the sofa, looking up at the ceiling instead of at her. “I get that train of thought, but it doesn’t seem very _you_.”

“How not?”

He chafed his thumb over the back of her hand as he thought. “I’ve never known you to put that much emphasis on sex.”

“Maybe that’s what’s been wrong with me,” she said.

He turned her head towards her sharply, but she didn’t look over at him. “Who says there’s something wrong with you?”

“I know I’m not quite normal. I never got the whole dating thing. I don’t like the idea of sleeping with someone I don’t know quite well. Even Marc courted me for a while.”

“For what that’s worth,” Edward said darkly.

“He was fine,” Shannon said.

“He’s a cad.” Edward stared at her until she turned her head.

“He was a very honest cad, though. The thing is, it suited me, which is why I’m saying, maybe there’s something wrong with me. I mean, rather than go out and meet new people and get all naked and vulnerable with them I just decided to roll with that thing I knew even when it wasn’t going anywhere.”

“So, you made a decision about what you wanted at the time,” Edward said. “That doesn’t mean there was anything wrong with _you_. And what if you’d met someone while you were still _involved_ with him?”

“I would have told him goodbye,” Shannon said. “He knew that. And I knew that about him. But the thing is it kept me from having to be intimate with other people in that way.”

“You were crazy productive over the last few years though. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad.”

“It wasn’t. But,” she sighed deeply. “What if Tom takes us not having had sex by now as me not being interested?”

“I think he knows it’s not that. Why haven’t you?”

“The second time I ever saw him he told me he had a boyfriend and we talked about that. So that wasn’t exactly conducive. The third time I saw him I thought for sure it was on, but he had his son coming over and it was just this awkward chunk of time. Like we could have gotten it done but,” she trailed off.

“Please tell me he wanted it to be special.” Edward was leaning against the sofa with his hand under his cheek and she nearly laughed.

“I can’t remember if that’s how he put it but yeah.”

“That’s so romantic.”

“Shut up.” She closed her eyes, hiding from his fond smile.

“So, the second time he ever saw you he basically told you he’d broken up with his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, essentially.”

“Because he wanted to try for a relationship with you.” Edward jostled her.

“Also true.”

“So I don’t think you should be worried about not meaning that much to him.” Edward heaved himself off the sofa. “Wash your face and I’ll get you started. Otherwise you’re going to sit there until it’s time to go.”

“It’s like you know me,” she grumbled as she stood up. 

“Because I do. Hurry back,” he called after her.

In the bathroom she scrutinized the lines at the side of her eyes as she washed her face, running the toner over her skin.

Downstairs, Edward had set out a variety of products in a row on the dining room table. He sat at the mirror, propped up just in front of the window.

“I’m almost done with my eyes,” he said, his voice oddly stilted the way it always was when he was putting on make-up. “You can use the mirror in a second.”

“Ok.” She sat down across from him. “I can’t believe this is going to be your last time.”

“For a while,” he said, turning the mirror towards her. “I have too many fucking gigs, is all. I’m going to have a steady job in the City, and it’s going to take me a while to figure out what I can do in addition to that.”

“I know it makes me a terrible person but I’m going to miss being able to call you up in the middle of the day.”

“I’m not going to miss sleeping to the middle of the day because my various and sundry gigs had me up all hours of the night, but I admit I’ll miss being able to see you at odd times too.”

She used a sponge to smooth out the line of foundation near her neck. “Promise me you won’t forget me when you have all your new smooth City friends.”

He took the sponge from her and blended out the foundation more firmly, tilting her chin up as he worked. “It’s not as though I’m moving away,” he said.

“Yet.” She moved her chair closer, smiling to herself when he sighed and took over her make-up. 

“You can do your own make-up, you know,” Edward said. “I’ve seen you do it.”

“But I’m sad and you doing it cheers me up so.” 

“Does it truly?”

“Yeah.” She closed her eyes and leaned closer. 

“You’re getting Glamazonian eyes then, I’m warning you.” She heard him open an eyeliner, knew he was smudging it against his thumb before using it on her. She’d been told more than once that she was courting an eye infection if they kept sharing but they’d only ever shaved the pencils down, at best.

“Do it. I can handle it.” She held still while he lined her upper lids, opening her eyes when she heard him shift away. She glanced in the mirror, shocked, as always, by how prominent her own eyes looked. “I can finish it from here,” she said.

“Alright.” He eased his chair next to her so they could share the mirror. She did her eyeshadow, then ran upstairs for her own mascara and lipstick. Edward looked up at her as she returned. 

“I like that lipstick,” he said. “What is it?”

“Plum jam.” She pressed her lips together, always afraid it looked uneven. “Is it too dark?”

“No, it’s perfect. Come here.” He gestured to the chair she’d been sitting in.

She set herself down and let him sweep a brush over her cheeks. When she looked in the mirror the difference was subtle, her cheekbones just a little sharper than usual.

“Thanks.” She looked at him as he packed up the makeup. His face had been transformed, skin tone smoothed, eyes highlighted, startling only in contrast to the person she knew so well, would still have known from the back in his well worn t-shirt and jeans.

“You’re staring,” he said, looking over at her. “Do I have a line?” He touched the side of his jaw, pressing down on the foundation there.

“No, it’s perfect. It’s just astonishing every time.” She reached up to push a lock of his floppy bangs off his forehead. “You’re beautiful. I mean, you’re always beautiful, it’s just all brought forward like this.”

He touched his hand to the middle of his chest, leaning towards her as he smiled, ready to speak. In the next moment they both jumped, turning towards the door as the doorbell rang.

“Who the fuck is that?” Shannon asked, standing and walking towards the door.

“If it’s missionaries I’ll come out and talk to them,” Edward said, sliding his chair back so he could see the front door as well.

Shannon opened the door to find Tom standing outside. 

“Tom! I thought you were on your way to Pennsylvania!” She stepped back to let him inside, glancing over her shoulder to see that Edward had returned to the dining room table.

“My flight got cancelled, and the best they could do was get me on the next flight out tomorrow morning. So I’m here for the night. In London.” He held his arms out to his sides, resigned, and she stepped closer, letting him embrace her. As she leaned her head on his shoulder she noticed he’d dropped a small backpack on the floor.

“Is that all you were taking with you to America?”

“My luggage, having been checked, will allegedly carry on without me.”

She hugged him tighter for a moment before stepping back. “Still, how annoying.”

“It’s alright, it just means I didn’t have a lot to carry when I came over here.”

“Yeah, come to that, how did you get here?” 

“Cab. I tried ringing but your phone kept going to voicemail so I decided to just come here first.” He shrugged. 

“I’m glad you caught me, I was about to leave.” She led him into the living room. “Strange about my phone though.” She looked around, realizing she wasn’t sure when she’d last seen it, finally found it behind a pillow on the sofa, effectually muffled. “Damn.” She checked quickly, Tom’s calls the only thing she’d missed.

“Tom, you remember Edward, I’m sure,” she said, remembering some semblance of her manners.

“Yeah, of course,” Tom said, apparently transfixed by the sight of Edward in full makeup. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, as Edward walked over to the sofa. “If there is one?”

Edward smiled, the sight of his eyeteeth familiar even though the contours of his face were remarkably changed. “True, one doesn’t really need an occasion. But tonight I’ve got the bittersweet occasion of my last performance for now with the Glamazonians. I will suffer a very tasteful theatrical death at the end of our show, paving the way for my replacement.”

Tom still seemed in thrall, his lips slightly parted as if he couldn’t quite decide what to say. “And where is this going to be?” he finally asked.

“At the Two Bells. I’ve got loads of time to get over there. I just like doing my face here because there’s so much more room. Nothing worse than having to fight for a spot at the mirror.” He began gathering his things, snapping the lid of the tackle box shut. “I do hope that you two have fun, wherever it is you’re going.”

“Would that not be with you?” Tom asked, sliding his arm around Shannon’s waist. 

Edward smiled. “You’re very welcome to come of course, but I won’t be offended if you two want to do your own thing.” Shannon could tell it was causing him pain not to wink at them.

“You’re not on so very late,” Shannon pointed out. “We won’t stay for the rest of the evening though.”

“I’d be honored. I have to leave now, but you two could come later if you don’t want to hang around waiting at the club.”

“When do you go on?” Shannon asked.

“About an hour.” He shifted one of the cases in his hand, trying to hold on to everything at once, and let Tom take one of the larger bags off his arm.

“We might as well go over with you then,” Shannon said. “If you’re willing to give us a lift and all.”

“That I am.” 

Shannon paused as she led the way to the door. “Tom, do you want to leave your bag here?”

“It’s only going to be a hassle at the club,” Edward said. “You could leave it in the car but that’s tempting fate if you’re supposed to travel tomorrow morning.”

Tom turned to Shannon. “Do you want to come over here after? We’ll be a bit closer to my house.”

Shannon thought of his entirely quiet house and then thought of having to more or less sneak him in past whomever might be assembled in her flat later that evening. 

“Probably better to go to yours,” she said.

Tom reached into the pack and slid out his passport, slipping it into his front pocket. “There. Even if someone steals my bag out of the car, I’ll be at least able to leave the country.”

Edward’s Micra was parked outside. Shannon suffered a moment of indecision over following Tom into the back, which would have left Edward playing chauffeur to them. 

“Sit up front,” Tom said, gently nudging her. “I’ll be close enough anyway.” 

After she buckled in she realized he was right, his arm slung over her shoulder as he leaned against the back of her seat. 

“Are you buckled, Tom?” Edward asked.

“Yup.” Tom flattened his hand out, his index finger resting along the top of her collarbone, his other fingers resting just below, her breath catching as he brushed gently against her skin. Edward caught the sound even as he started the car, glanced over and gave her an approving nod. As Edward pulled away Tom pressed his fingers against her firmly, just for a moment, and she was sure that was his way of telling her he was suppressing a laugh.

“The Micra isn’t known for being roomy,” Edward said. “Tom, I hope you’re ok back there.”

“I’m fine.” His voice was muffled, as if he was resting his head on the back of the seat.

Shannon rested her hand over Tom’s, holding on to his wrist. She glanced at Edward, and the bare snapshot of the situation hit her, that she was being driven to a gay club by a man in full gorgeous makeup while Tom Hardy was smashed into the back of a Micra, stroking her collarbone. She pressed her lips together, trying to maintain her composure.

“Don’t do it, Shannon,” Edward warned.

“What?”

“Don’t give in to the giggle fit I know you’re suppressing.” He hadn’t taken his eyes off the road that she could tell, but she coughed, knowing he was right. “You’ll never stop.”

“I know.” She started biting her lip, then stopped, remembering her lipstick. 

“Don’t know why you’d be giggling, this all seems very mundane,” Tom said, his voice still muffled by the seat. 

“Don’t egg her on,” Edward said. “I’ve actually seen her faint from laughing too hard.”

“It’s very normal, Edward, I’ve looked it up.” She threaded her fingers through Tom’s hand and held on, glad for the distraction of Edward’s banter that kept her from thinking about the evening ahead. 

“Just because it’s on the internet doesn’t mean it’s normal,” Edward teased her. 

He grew quieter as they approached the club, the Friday evening traffic as thick as ever. As they drove past the underground car park near the pub Edward swore under his breath at the FULL sign out front.

“I don’t really have a plan B,” he said. “That place is never full.”

“Go up the next street over and just walk, I’ll park the car,” Shannon said.

“That would work, thank you.” Edward circled back towards the club, pulling over in front of a driveway. “Come back and find me when you get there,” he said.

“Will do.” She got out as he opened the boot, pulling out his garment bag and guitar case, expertly arranging everything so he somehow had enough hands. She stepped back and closed the boot for him, then looked in at Tom sitting in the back seat.

“Move up front,” she said, adjusting Edward’s seat while Tom unfolded himself and moved to the front.

“Do you know where you’re going?” he asked as she turned around.

“Probably a few streets over. Do you mind a bit of a walk?”

“Not at all.” 

She took an orderly approach to looking for a spot, driving up and down the small streets to either side of the club.

“I don’t mind if it takes a while to get a spot,” she said. “I love supporting my friends and I do genuinely enjoy Edward’s act but I don’t love crowds and packed places, or the noise.” She sighed as she saw a spot down the street go to another car. “I know I sound really exciting right now.”

“I think I already knew that about you though, considering where we met,” he said. “And you know you could say the same for me.”

“True.” She turned left, venturing yet another street away from their destination. “We’re going to have to make sure we remember to tell Edward where we leave his car.”

“Will do.”

She turned back towards the club. “I really want to stop driving this fucking car so I can hug you.”

“I’m going to have to insist that you park it first.”

As she turned the corner she spotted a Renault pulling away from the curb. “Excellent.” She put her indicator on and slid next to the car in front of the spot, checking her mirror as she put the car in reverse. 

“Go around me, asshole,” she muttered as the car behind her continued to creep forward, partially blocking the spot. Rather than go around, they held still in the road, making it impossible for her to reverse into the spot. She gently backed up with the wheel cut, hoping they’d take the hint but instead they honked at her. 

“Fuck you,” she muttered, rolling down the window. “Go around me,” she said, trying to wave them past. She resolutely did not look at the other driver, not even in the mirror.

“Are they just blocking your way?”

“Yes, and the people behind them are going to get pissy too.” Someone up the lane honked. “This is my fucking spot. I can stay here all night.” 

“You might just have room.”

“I don’t and that fucking prick is going to roll forward and hit me if I try it anyway. They want me to give up so they can take the spot and I’m not having it.” She reached for the parking brake.

“Let me just see.” Tom opened his door over her protests and got out, strolling to the middle of the spot as if he were checking it out. She checked her mirrors again, honestly sure that she didn’t have room but willing to try if Tom was going to direct her but to her surprise the offending car suddenly drove away. She saw Tom step up onto the pavement and swiftly parked, the Micra fitting into the spot easily. She took a moment to steady herself, realizing that she had been gritting her teeth since Tom had left the car.

Tom offered her his hand as she stepped up onto the pavement. She took it and let him pull her close as she tucked the keys into her small purse. 

“You do a nice job parallel parking,” he said. 

“It’s usually with a catering van. The Micra is nothing. I probably should have just driven straight in.”

“That never works.” He held her hand as they walked.

“I don’t mean to complain, but I’m not entirely comfortable with how that all happened.”

“I didn’t actually threaten anyone,” Tom said, affecting innocence.

“True,” she said. “But what if the other driver had decided you were?”

“It was a calculated risk. They were trying to bully you out of a parking space, so they’re in a hurry. Getting out would only have slowed him down. And he was fairly pretty as well.” Tom smiled at her, intending to be reassuring she was sure, but she still shivered. “I only mean he wasn’t about to be interested in messing his face up.”

She stopped in the middle of the pavement. “You’re leaving to go work on a film in less than twelve hours, how interested are you in the same?”

“Not at all, but he didn’t know that.” When he grinned she was helpless not to smile back.

“Alright.” She glanced around and started walking again, not yet really in anyone’s way.

“Are you truly annoyed with me?”

She shook her head. “I probably should be, but I’m not. At least, I would be far more annoyed if we were still looking for a parking space.”

“I guess that bodes well for us, if you’re not easily annoyed.”

“I guess we’ll see.” She elbowed him gently as they approached the club. “And you, are you easily annoyed?”

“Not by anything I can remotely imagine you doing.”

“How good is your imagination?” She was spared waiting for an answer by the fact that they’d arrived and she was busy for a moment pulling some money from her purse, handing it over to the bored young man at the door.

“You didn’t have to,” Tom said as they walked in, leaning close so he could speak softly. 

“I thought you only had your passport on you,” she said as she looked around. She scanned the available seats quickly, not wanting to sit so close that leaving would be a chore nor so far back that Edward wouldn’t be able to see her if he tried. Off to one side there was a table set awkwardly against a post, leaving space for two chairs, three at most, and she pulled gently on his arm leading him towards it. 

“I’ve got my wallet as well.”

“Oh.” She stopped by the table. “I thought here would be good, we can leave easily enough after Edward’s done.”

“Sounds good.” Tom sat down, looking up at her expectantly.

“I’m going to go give him his keys. I trust you can save my seat for me.” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” He leaned back, clearly aware that it made him look even bigger, and she barely resisted the urge to run her hand down the outside of his arm before she walked away.

Shannon texted Edward as she walked to the door at the side of the stage. She’d been backstage before, but never unaccompanied. When he cracked the door open she hurried to slip inside.

“You’re so cute,” Edward said. “As if throngs of my adoring fans are queuing at the door.”

“Well, I was,” she said, her eyes squeezed shut as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He had his wig cap on, which always made him look half erased, somehow, even though she generally never gave his hair a second thought when he wasn’t in drag.

“I want your honest opinion on something.” He reached into a wig box, pulling out a dark layered wig she had never seen before. “I don’t know that I’ll get to try this look again for a while.” He turned away from her as he settled it on, giving his head a shake as he turned around. The choppy black locks framed his face, then turned almost spiked at the top and back. 

“I love it,” she said. “You’re going to look like Joan Jett in sequins.”

He nodded enthusiastically, the hair moving as naturally as if it were really his. “Yeah, exactly.”

She embraced him again, holding him tight for a moment before she stepped back, holding him at arm’s length. Seeing him half transformed had always seemed shockingly intimate to her, and she felt the need to get out of the dressing room before any of the other performers were made uncomfortable by her presence.

She reached in her purse for his keys. “Your car is over on River, just across from that hat store that keeps going out of business.”

“Right, well done,” Edward said, taking the keys. “Are you all set for tonight?”

“Yeah, Tom and I will take a cab.” 

“Not what I meant.” He glanced pointedly at her purse.

“I actually don’t have condoms with me, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“It was.” He rolled his eyes at her as he turned away, walking over to his bag.

“Are you going to hook me up or just flounce off?” she asked.

His only answer was tossing a small box at her over his shoulder. She caught it, stuffing it in her purse quickly. 

“I don’t need the whole box, Edward,” she said as he turned around.

“You might, there’s only three in there.”

“Well I don’t want to leave you short either.” 

“Very kind of you but you haven’t.” He held her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head. “Now have fun. I’ll see you later this week.”

“Break a leg,” she said, her hand already on the door. 

He winked at her as she left and she shut the door firmly behind her, then stuffed the little box as far down into her purse as she could while she walked back to the table.

“Did any challengers appear?” she asked as she sat down.

“No, not a one.” He stood up and stretched. “I’m going to get something to drink. What would you like?”

Shannon peered over at the bar, leaning back to see who was there. “If you go to Timothy, the bald one, ask him what lemonade he’s making tonight. The more herbal the better.”

“Is that lemonade without alcohol, or is it some sort of mixed drink?”

“It’s just lemonade and herbs, sometimes a flavored syrup. It’s always really good, and he’s usually got something on that he’s trying out. It’s not unusual for people not to want alcohol so he started making them interesting. You can only drink so much Diet Coke.”

“Tell me about it.” He squeezed her shoulder as he eased himself behind her chair. “You’re really alright with whatever he makes up?”

“He’s never served me something I didn’t like.”

“He must not be a hot pepper enthusiast then.” Tom leaned down to kiss her cheek before he went to the bar.

Shannon pulled her phone out of her purse and found a text from Max, asking her to wish Edward good luck. Max had originally planned to come but had been torn between seeing Edward and another friend that she and Sarah were closer to. Shannon had urged her to join Sarah on that outing, as much to ease some of the tension she had felt growing between them as to support the other artist.

_Done_ , she texted back, not wanting to admit that Edward was already well out of her earshot. _Hope you have fun tonight too._

Shannon glanced back at the bar, and found Tom engaged in conversation with a man whose back was to her. Tom had his arms crossed, though his stance wasn’t at all casual, his feet planted firmly at just the width of his shoulders. The other man was of a height to him, though he had less bulk to his frame, and seemed more at ease, reaching out to touch Tom’s arm for a moment. Tom caught her eye, just a split second, but she was sure he saw her watching, then tilted his head. It was only the slightest move, but she was sure it meant the same thing as if he’d shaken his head at her. She turned around in her chair, picking up her phone again and scrolling through her texts. She found herself discomforted, her heart beating faster than she could really account for after such a brief moment. She tapped out a text to her sister, wishing her and baby Tessa goodnight. A moment later her sister texted back a smiley face, and a moment after that _it’s going alright tonight._

_Glad to hear it. Sleep tight when you go, I’ll email you tomorrow._ Shannon set the phone down, sure her sister wouldn’t be writing back for ages. She looked around the club, filling up for the evening, and thought about how she likely wouldn’t be falling asleep herself until perhaps the hour that her sister and the baby were waking up. The thought of the night ahead gave her a pleasant shiver. 

She turned around again just as Tom was coming back, drinks in hand. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he set hers down in front of her. “I got held up there for a moment.”

“Someone you know?” She looked at her drink, the tall glass filled with herbs and slices of cucumber, all topped with a lime wedge.

“Someone I knew a long time ago.” He took his seat, angled towards the bar and the stage both. “Not anyone I needed to introduce you to, anyway.” He took a sip of his drink. “That sounded a bit off. I mean, he wasn’t important enough to rate an introduction.”

“I got that.” She picked up the drink and sipped, finding it pleasantly astringent, the aromatics of the basil and coriander blending well with the cucumber and lime. She took a larger sip, trying to identify the base liquid, and decided it was mineral mixed with a hearty dose of cucumber juice.

“I like this,” Tom said, setting his cup down. “He said it was a garden gimlet.”

“It is good.” She considered that it would be even better with the vodka that the name implied, but kept that to herself. “Edward should be going on soon.”

“Is he the first act?” Tom moved his chair closer to hers, so his knee brushed up against her thigh. 

“His band is, yeah. I know it seems kind of anticlimactic for him to be the very earliest act, but it suits me tonight.”

“Me too.” Tom smiled at her as he lifted his glass and she squashed the urge to toast to their shared anticipation. “Is it just his job that has him quitting, or taking a hiatus, I should say?”

“Mostly.” She played with her glass for a moment. “I should just say yes, really.”

“But you know I won’t repeat anything you say.” Tom slipped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, surprised by how good it felt just to be sharing his warmth.

“True.” She eased her chair closer. “I feel like I’m too much an outsider to really opine though.”

“What did Edward say himself?” Tom stroked his hand up and down her arm, just minute motions of his wrist, but it was soothing. With him next to her and the post blocking her view on the other side it was as if they were almost alone, despite the increasing noise around them. 

“He’s been doing multiple gigs for years, since he finished university. It suited him for a while, but over the last couple of years he said it just wasn’t fun any more. I think we were both feeling that.” She paused, trying to decide whether or not to elaborate on her own case, and let it go. “He never saw anything in his field that he really loved the idea of doing until just recently, but he’ll have a City job and it’s a really big change. I think he just wanted to simplify everything, at least to start.”

Tom nodded slowly, thinking. “What’s his field?”

“He read economics in university and then did a special study in environmental economics.”

“I don’t know why but I would not have guessed that.” Tom nudged his chair closer to the table as they were jostled by someone on the way to the bar. Shannon moved her chair closer as well, her leg pressed warmly against his.

“Because people tend to think of economists as talking heads on the BBC and not, say, an avocational drag queen supporting himself with a baking habit.” She tilted her head up to catch his eye.

“I’d say you’re right. For some reason I had assumed you both went to university together.”

“Not at all. He went right to Manchester when we left school and I went to Maine for my gap year that turned into a year of a culinary course.” Tom jumped a bit as she spoke and she leaned back to look at him, as much as his arm would allow. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “Seems funny that no one recruited him straight out of Manchester.”

“He had offers. He didn’t really have the same ambition that a lot of his classmates had, and I think he intended at first to take a year or so, but drag takes a lot of time and he found that he was able to support himself with this hodge podge of different gigs. I think this year or so he just got tired of living like a student, still.”

“Is he excited about this new job though?”

“He is. I’m happy for him. I’m just,” she paused, trying to parse the right word. “A bit selfish, I guess.”

“How so?” He squeezed her gently but didn’t turn to look at her.

“As long as he was still doing catering gigs with me and we were both getting along with a bunch of different jobs, it seemed like the way I’m doing things was totally reasonable, no matter what anyone else might have said. We had times when we weren’t as comfortable as we would have liked but we always bounced back. Now he’s going to have this steady job that’s a real career and I’m happy for him, but it scares me a little, that maybe he’s moving on and I’m not.” She bit her lip, almost sorry she’d said so much. 

“Seems to me like you’re moving along just fine too,” Tom said. “I could be wrong, but you’re not even thirty and you’re making a name for yourself as an artist. That’s really something.”

“On my better days that’s what I tell myself too.” She leaned back to smile at him, so he wouldn’t think she was some sort of melancholic disaster. It was simply the truth.

“Has Edward weighed in on this at all?”

She couldn’t help but smile. “He said pretty much what you did.” She sat up straighter as there was a flurry of activity on the stage, the usual last minute adjustment of guitar stands and microphones. The rest of the club seemed to feel it as well, the background drone of conversation dying down for a moment and then swelling again as people moved closer to the stage.

“Are you still ok here?” Tom asked.

“Yes, this is perfect,” she said. “I don’t really like to be surrounded by people in a crowd, and Edward knows I’m right over here.”

Edward was the first one out, running easily despite the tall silver heels he wore. He spotted her as he took his place behind the mic, winking at her as he settled in.

“I can’t get over how good that wig looks,” Shannon said. 

“I don’t think I realized how tall he was,” Tom said, his forehead pressed against the side of her head as he spoke quietly. 

“Well, he is wearing heels,” she pointed out.

“Even so, his legs just go on.” 

“That they do.” His legs, while smooth, were the lean muscular legs of a man who cycled many miles each day. The dress hung nicely from his borrowed bust, sequins glinting in the light. His face, expertly made up, still retained some of the sharpness of his own features, the hair just barely on the feminine side. It was one of the criticisms he had faced over the years, that he was too androgynous, left too much of himself on display and didn’t try to camouflage every edge and sinewy muscle. 

When the band snarled into the first number without preamble Shannon had to close her eyes for a moment, fighting the wave of vertigo that always came over her along with the wave of sound. She shook her shoulders a bit and opened her eyes, enjoying the sight of Edward transformed even if the music wasn’t quite to her taste.

Tom squeezed her a bit tighter, then kissed her temple before turning his attention back to the stage, and Shannon felt overwhelmed with the happy surprise of him being there at all. 

The applause was loud after the first number ended, Tom leaning away from her for the first time to have his hands free. 

“Thank you!” Edward glanced her way again. “We are the Glamazonians, and this is my last performance with this fine band.” He took off his guitar to a chorus of disappointed noises. Shannon glanced around, sure that more than a few people in the crowd were the same ones who had slagged him off in the past for a variety of sins but glad they were putting on a civil face. “Tina Monroe will be taking my place.” He handed the guitar over to the equally tall and slender blond who had joined him. “And you will fall in love with her, she is fabulous!” The crowd cheered, Edward’s enthusiasm infectious, while Tina looked down and touched her hair. Shannon was fairly sure it wasn’t an affectation. “But for now, let’s get back to it!” He tossed his hair back. 

From the back of the club there was a shout. “Play Freebird!”

Edward rolled his eyes, but then glanced back at the others. “Yeah, alright,” he said. A hush fell over the crowd as the first few bars started, Edward standing with his head bowed as Tina played with her eyes closed. Edward licked his lips as he opened his eyes, adjusting the mic.

“Edward, no,” Shannon muttered.

“Just kidding, fuck that guy!” Edward yelled, pointing in the general direction of the heckler. The laughter had only just died down when they launched into a Sleater-Kinney song she just barely recognized from one of the mix tapes Max had made her years ago. Unencumbered by the guitar, Edward was a kinetic marvel, shimmying, running, and dancing, the dress always just the right side of decent, and somehow he was never out of breath.

“This is fantastic,” Tom said softly, his breath warm against the side of her face as he leaned close.

“He’s really good,” she agreed.

A couple of pop-punk numbers later she was just beginning to look forward to the end of the performance and all that would mean for the rest of her evening. She glanced at Tom, who still seemed enthralled.

“All good things come to an end,” Edward said, and the lights that washed over the stage changed from the warm tones to purple and blue, bringing out the sequins on his dress, highlighting his cheekbones even sharper. She realized he’d done his makeup with an eye towards that change, and she appreciated it even as she felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of him looking nearly gaunt. “This will be our last number. Thank you for letting us play for you tonight. Farewell for now.” 

Edward’s fingertips just barely touched the mic stand, his head bowed, almost as if he were praying. The chatter that was the usual background noise faded as the stage was silent for longer than anyone had expected. Shannon realized why after a moment-- Tina had shifted from the guitar to an electric piano that had been set up off to one side, the bass player opposite her, leaving Edward alone at the center front. She struggled to place the first droning note of the bass, the rhythmic piano, but when Edward opened his eyes and began to sing she recognized the song immediately.

“When you were here before, couldn’t look you in the eye,” he glanced over at her, and she leaned forward, hoping he could see her in the near dark. She stayed leaning forward even as he glanced away, his gaze roaming along the crowd. He singled out no one for the phrases “what the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong here,” looking out over the heads of the crowd to the back of the club. 

Shannon couldn’t sit back, couldn’t relax. She’d heard Edward sing the song before, but never like this, owning every word, not giving a miss to the long sustained notes. There was practically no other noise to hide behind, the accompaniment stripped down, the crowd almost silent.

She realized she was holding her breath as he neared the end, hitting the notes on all the “runs” hard and strong, his eyes squeezed shut as his hands gripped the mic. She gasped when she finally breathed, and Tom’s hand steadied her back.

He left his hand there for the rest of the song, and she leaned back as she let it wash over her, Edward opening his eyes and singing softer, but no less clear “Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want.”

She was hit with a sudden intense longing to be the same age she had been when they’d first heard the song, together, listening to it over and over again in her room, the door shut tight and the volume low, hiding from her mother. The sense of tearing sadness when she had to leave her best friend to go to the United States while he stayed in the UK hit her, filling the space around her heart, somehow existing alongside the strange sadness of knowing she would never be able to have that experience again, hearing a song for the first time with him. She watched him as he sang the final phrases, “I don’t belong here,” resigned and yet a subtle accusation-- subtle enough that no one would dare to call him out on it, if they even wanted to.

The song ended, no fade, just silence as the stage went dark. For a split second she felt as though the entire house was dark, but the lights over the bar and at the back were still on. The house lights came up and she could just make out the sparkle on the sequined gowns as the musicians left the stage, no final bow, just a disappearance. The applause followed them anyway. Tom didn’t clap this time, though, just held her tight as the house lights got even brighter. 

She looked at him curiously, then realized that she’d been crying, the tight hot feeling in her throat actually accompanied by tears that had washed both sides of her face. 

“I’m ok,” she said.

 

He just squeezed her tighter. 

“Do I have mascara everywhere?” She took a napkin and touched her face, sighing when it came away gray. “Figures I wouldn’t have picked the waterproof one this time.”

Tom looked up over her shoulder as someone stopped behind her, just out of her sight. “Do you need one of these honey?” She couldn’t see the person but there was a package of Simple makeup wipes being held out to her. 

“Thanks,” she said, twisting around, looking up at a tall redhead she didn’t recognize.

“Better take two,” she said.

Shannon laughed and did as she suggested, sealing the pack before she handed it back. “Thanks.”

Shannon wiped her face without being able to see, using up one wipe entirely.

“Let me help you with that,” Tom said. He wiped the corners of her eyes and down the side of her chin. 

“Thanks,” she said, holding still as he tried to blend what was left of her makeup with the side of his thumb. “Do I look too freakish?”

“Not at all. Besides, we’re not really going out after this are we?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She smiled at him, feeling shaky all over.

“Should we say goodbye to Edward?” Tom asked.

“I think he’d be alright if we just got out of here. I have no idea of when he might come out anyway.” She glanced down at her phone as it lit up, unsurprised to find a text from Edward. _have fun tonight ;)_. “He’s ok.” She typed back _you were BRILLIANT. Call you tomorrow._

She took Tom’s hand as they walked through the now crowded club, taking a deep breath as they stepped outside into the cooler air. 

“So,” Shannon said as they started walking towards the main street. “Cab?”

“Yes.” They had both turned towards the corner when Shannon heard someone shouting her name. 

She turned around to see Timothy striding out the front door of the club. “Shannon, Edward needs you out back.”

“Ok.” She held Tom’s hand tighter, not sure what to expect, but followed Timothy as he led them around the side of the club to the back door. Edward was sitting on the single step that led from the door to the footpath, leaning against the bricks. It took a moment for her to register how pale he was, but she ran over to him, dropping Tom’s hand, as soon as she did.

“What happened to you?” she asked, crouching next to him. He was already changed, wearing jeans and a faded gray t-shirt, his hair mussed and sweaty from being under the wig cap.

“I was just coming outside, missed the step, and turned my ankle,” he said, his voice quiet. “I can’t even stand on that foot.” 

She glanced down at his feet, neither of them deformed or angled, though the high-top All-Stars might have been hiding something. 

“Which?” she asked.

“The left one.” 

She reached for it and he swatted at her. “Sorry, but don’t. It’s already been poked at and it hurts like hell.” He took a deep breath. “Can you give me a ride to A&E?”

“Of course.” She took the keys from Edward then handed them to Tom, who took them with a nod and was off.

Seeing that things were apparently under control Timothy looked over at her. “Alright if I head back inside?”

“We’re fine. Thanks for finding me.” Shannon budged over so he could open the door enough to get inside, Edward just outside the range of the edge of the door.

“I’m sorry,” he said, once the door was shut. “I wouldn’t ask, but everyone I trust to drive me is either working or they’ve been drinking.” He sighed and leaned his head against her arm. “At least I haven’t been. Though I’m sure it’ll be assumed that I have.”

“It’s rotten luck that you spent the first part of the evening jumping around in heels and then go and sprain your ankle when you’re wearing Chucks,” she said.

He sighed. “I hope it’s just sprained. I heard a crack.” He closed his eyes and let his head rest heavily on her. “I really am sorry about this. I hope you and Tom have a really nice time after all this is over.”

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth as she watched the street for Tom. The door opened and shut a few times, people coming out to smoke, most of them in drag. A few seemed more annoyed than surprised to see Edward sitting on the stoop and only one asked if he was alright. Shannon wished that she could close her eyes too, but watched the street intently instead, as if she could make Tom appear faster.

He pulled up sooner than she’d dared to hope, walking over to them as Shannon helped Edward sit up straighter. 

“Can you walk if Shannon and I each take a side?” Tom asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I can step on it at all.” 

Tom watched him struggle to get up off the low step using just one leg for only a moment before he reached down and lifted Edward up, holding him as he stood on his right foot.

“I,” Edward swallowed hard, looking even paler than before. “I don’t think so, actually.”

Tom held on to his shoulders. “Can I pick you up?”

“I don’t know,” Edward said. “I’m not as skinny as I look. I’m at least eleven stone.”

Tom sighed. “Let me rephrase that. May I pick you up?”

“I mean, sure, but,” Edward paused as Tom shifted closer, one arm reaching behind his shoulders.

“Which ankle is it?” Tom asked.

“The left one.” Shannon stepped back, out of the way as Tom crouched down to get his other arm behind Edward’s thighs.

“Then put your right leg under your left so you can hold it steady, as soon as I lift you up,” Tom said. “Arms around my neck but do not pull on me.”

“Got it.” 

Shannon ran over to the car as Tom scooped him up, opening the passenger side door and sliding the seat back as far as it would go.

Tom was mindful of Edward’s head as he eased him in, settling him into the seat without seeming to jar his leg too badly. 

“Shall I drive?” Shannon asked as she shut the door.

Tom moved round to the driver’s side. “You sit in back for now, when we get there I’ll help him in and you can move up and park the car.”

“Alright,” she said, glad she didn’t have to admit she felt a bit wobbly for the task of driving to the hospital. 

She rested her hand on Edward’s shoulder as Tom pulled away from the curb. “Nothing like a dramatic exit, is there?” she asked. 

Edward laughed weakly. “We had planned something more elaborate for the show but then we never had a chance to rehearse properly, so we scrapped it, because we didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Ironic.”

“Proper usage Edward, well done,” she said.

He smirked at her, twisting about as he pulled his mobile from his pocket. He winced as he sat back, but began texting. 

 

“Who on earth are you texting right now?” she asked.

“Jason,” Edward said, glancing at her. “He’s bartending tonight but I’m hoping he can take me home from A&E later.”

“Can’t be seen doing that when you’re there,” Tom said, never taking his eyes away from the road.

“What, looking for a lift?”

“Texting. If they see you texting when you’re in the waiting room or the hallway they’ll figure you’re not that bad off and see someone else first.”

“That sounds a little cynical,” Shannon said.

“It’s not my first trip to A&E,” Tom said, glancing at her for a split second in the mirror. “Trust me. You don’t want to be seen playing with your phone, texting, any of it.”

“I can take care of that for you, if need be,” Shannon said, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I suspect Tom is right.”

“Alright,” Edward said, sighing as he leaned his head back. He looked pale and drawn, all the moreso for the fact that some of the powder he had used was still around his hairline.

“That’s more like it,” Tom said as he pulled up to the hospital, following the signs for A&E.

Shannon slid herself up into the driver’s seat as soon as Tom got out, buckled up as Tom went round to help Edward. She was relieved to see that Edward could at least hop forward with his arm around Tom’s shoulders. As soon as Tom shut the passenger side door she was off, not wanting to block traffic in the busy drive any longer than she had to.

She hurried from the car park to the hospital, trying not to estimate how long it would take in Emergency, and whether or not Edward might be comfortable and settled before Tom had to leave again. Thinking about it wouldn’t make it better, she reasoned, and as displeasing as the turn of events was to her, she knew Edward was suffering more. 

Once back inside the hospital she found Edward quickly, sitting in the waiting room in a wheelchair, with his foot propped up on Tom’s knee. Shannon took the chair next to Tom, sliding in under his arm as he lifted it around her shoulders.

“I’m official,” Edward said, lifting up his wrist to show her the name band. 

“That was fast,” Shannon said. The walk from the car park couldn’t have been more than five minutes.

“It’s only that they know he’s here,” Tom said, pulling her close. “But his ankle looks like hell so I think they’ll take him before the gangrene sets in.”

“Ha ha,” Edward said, his eyes closed as his head tilted back. 

Shannon leaned on Tom’s arm and closed her eyes, more worried than tired. The stories about people sitting on a gurney in a hallway with a broken limb for days had become less common over the past couple of years, but it was still nerve wracking to wonder when Edward might be seen to. 

She sat up as Tom leaned forward, reaching into his pocket for his phone. “It’s someone calling me from Pennsylvania,” he said. “I should go call them back.”

“Go ahead,” Shannon said, readying herself to shift under Edward’s leg, holding on to his jeans to keep him steady.

Edward opened his eyes slightly as Tom walked away, waiting until he was outside the sliding doors before he spoke. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“You didn’t make this happen,” Shannon said. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“Are you two still going to get your,” he paused. “Liaison?” 

“We’ll see,” she said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t,” he said, closing his eyes again. “I’ll try not to think about it altogether.” He looked at her under his lashes, his eyes still appearing closed to anyone who might glance at him. “I don’t mind straight people, but I hate when they act straight in public.”

“Tom’s not straight,” she said.

Edward heaved an enormous sigh. “Fuck. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Any time.” She shifted her hand on his pant leg and looked down at his ankle. Even through the canvas top of the trainer it was clearly swelling. “Can’t believe of all the shoes you would do this in high top canvas trainers.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it myself.” He shifted in the chair, leaning back as far as he could. “Not to mention, whether or not I’m going to be able to start work on Monday.”

“Pretty sure you’ll be set up with some crutches,” she said. “I can give you a lift. We’ll figure it out.”

“I just feel like this is really bad,” he said. “I’m not sure I can do three flights on crutches.”

Shannon nodded, having already thought of that. “And we’ve got no washroom on the ground level. Do you know anyone who has an elevator?”

“Jason lives in garden flat. If he doesn’t even answer my text tonight though I don’t think chances are very good that he’ll ask me to stay there.” He sounded miserable, the worst she’d heard him since his fall. 

“How are things going with him anyway?”

“Really well, or so I thought.” His hand moved towards his pocket, and then he stopped himself.

“Just give me your phone,” she said. “I think it’ll be alright if I check it for you.” She looked around the room, full of other people waiting, not a nurse or staff person in sight, but she held her tongue about that.

She scrolled through his messages when he handed it over, looking for one from Jason, but there was nothing. She started back at the top, looking for any sincere offers of help. 

“You have like, fourteen texts from people I don’t even know,” she said. “Everyone wants to know if you’re ok.” She ran through them quickly. “Is there anyone you want me to text back?”

Edward rolled his head to the side, thinking. “Not right now.”

Shannon slipped his phone into her pocket as they were approached by a nurse. 

“Edward, I’m going to take you back for x-ray,” she said, taking Edward’s leg off of Shannon’s knee and setting up the footrest so his leg was extended.

“Wish I had known that trick earlier,” Edward said, sitting up straighter.

“No you don’t,” Shannon said quietly, catching Edward’s quick smile. “Should I come back with him?”

“You can’t follow him to x-ray but if you ask the ward secretary in a while she’ll let you know where he’s landed. Give it about half an hour.”

“Alright.” She patted Edward’s hand, feeling oddly emotional, even though it was only an x-ray he was off for.

“You can probably just go,” he said. “I’ll be fine from here.”

“I’ll hold onto your phone for now, anyway, and then I’ll get it to you in a bit.”

“Good idea,” the nurse said as she turned the chair around. “We don’t like to worry about patients losing those back there. Alright, we’re off.” 

Shannon watched as Edward was wheeled away. Alone in her little corner of the waiting room she felt detached from reality, the fluorescent lights making every sick or injured person look even more lurid than they normally would. She looked down at Edward’s phone, hoping for another text, but there was nothing. She tucked it in her pocket as Tom returned, keeping his head down as he walked through the waiting room. 

“Did they not let you go back with him?” he asked as he sat down.

“It’s for x-ray, so I have to wait half an hour before I can even check where he is,” she said. “He did tell me we could just go, but I’ve got his phone at the moment.”

“You don’t want to leave until he’s settled or out of here,” Tom said. “People get lost in here.”

She nodded, having felt the same. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t how you expected to spend your evening.”

“I expected to spend my evening trying to sleep on an airplane. Getting to see you at all is a significant upgrade.”

“Still.” She leaned on him. “It’s not ideal.”

“I’ll give you that.” He took her hand. “I can’t see doing anything else under the circumstances, though.”

“Agreed.” She shifted closer to him as more people entered the waiting room, but no one sat adjacent to them. “Who phoned you earlier?”

“The assistant director. They wanted to go over the change in schedule for tomorrow and the next few days. I don’t know why they needed to call me. I just go where I’m told when I’m working.”

“I hope this didn’t mess up the schedule too badly.”

“It didn’t, it’s only a few hours. And this way I might actually sleep on the plane.”

“I can never sleep on planes. I always think I will, I count on it, and then I never do. I think I’m slowly learning.”

Tom squeezed her hand and she felt herself flush, realizing that his accommodations on the plane were likely quite different from trying to sleep sitting up and closely surrounded by people. 

“What are you doing next week?” he asked.

“I have a meeting tomorrow morning with a small gallery in Shoreditch. It’s a one time consultation. I’m not particularly looking forward to it.”

“Why not?”

“The people who own and run it have got a romantic idea of what it will be like to own a gallery and I think they already think they know what I’m going to say or recommend. It’s going to be irritating. But my name won’t be permanently attached to it in any way so they can just go right ahead and do what they want after they pay me. Then I’ve got the rest of the week for studio time and at the weekend I’ve got a wedding I agreed to work, ages ago.”

“Catering?”

She nodded. “That I’m actually looking forward to, oddly enough.”

“I assume there’s a good reason why?”

“It’s at the Tower Bridge,” she said. “The drinks reception is going to be in the engine room and then dinner is on the high level walkways.”

“Hopefully none of the guests have a fear of heights,” Tom said.

“I’m not great with heights myself, but if I’m in an enclosed space it’s alright. I’ve never worked that venue and I just think it’s going to be really cool. Who knows, it might be my last ever.”

“Well, I hope it goes well. You’ll have to tell me about it.”

“Will your phone work when you’re in the US?”

“It will, but I keep an American phone as well. I’ll call you when I get there.”

“Thanks.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “When do you have to be at Heathrow?”

“I have promised that I will check in at four.”

She kept her eyes closed, almost afraid to look at her phone. “And you’d need to leave by three then, from either yours or mine.”

“Or here, for that matter,” Tom said. He kissed her temple. “I think we’ll have time to see Edward safely landed somewhere or other and then I’ll be off.” He sat up straight, stretching his back. “Don’t really have time for what I had in mind anyway.”

She shivered minutely, wondered if he felt it. “I’ll be the very definition of rapt anticipation by the time you come home.”

“Same here.” 

She dared to glance at him, then had to look away, his gaze so intense it felt indecent in such a public place.

She pulled out Edward’s phone, happy to see that there was a text from Timothy, asking if there was anything he could do to help. Shannon quickly replied that she was holding Edward’s phone but they’d be able to tell him soon. 

“I think it’s been long enough,” she said after she sent the text. “I’m going to see if they’ll let me check on him.”

“I’ll be right here.” Tom rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand as he let go.

The ward clerk took a moment to check her computer and then gave her directions to the curtained bed where Edward was, opening the automatic door for her as she turned her attention to the next person in the queue. 

Shannon felt an odd sense of trepidation as she walked onto the ward, only made all the worse by the way the patients in the corridor immediately looked at her as the door opened. She saw several young people with blankets over their shoulders with their phones in hand and thought about what Tom had warned Edward about, wondering how far that particular piece of wisdom held true. 

Edward was at the end of the long ward, the curtain in front of his bed closed. She cleared her throat, not sure of what to do, then awkwardly tapped on the wall next to the curtain. 

“Shannon?” Edward’s voice sounded normal, not the thin strung out note it had had earlier. She opened the curtain.

“It’s me.” She closed it again as she stepped in. He was lying with his head propped up, leg elevated on several pillows. “Have you had your x-rays?”

“I did, and you just missed seeing the doctor. He said it’s not broken, but based on how swollen it is and how much it hurts I probably tore a ligament. I’ll have to wait a couple of weeks and see a consultant. Until then, it’s crutches for me.”

“I’d say that sucks, but compared to what I thought it might be, it doesn’t sound so bad.” She sat down on the plastic chair next to the gurney.

“Agreed. I just need a splint and crutches, and then I’m out of here. You know, you and Tom could go now if you want.”

“You’ll go where, though?” she asked. “Do you think you can do three flights of stairs with crutches?”

“I was thinking worst case scenario, I go up on my bum.”

“And down the same way?” She handed him his phone. “Timothy texted you, by the way, I told him you were waiting to see the doctor.”

“He might be able to help actually.” Edward sent his message and looked at her. “I would ask to stay at yours but there’s still a flight of stairs to the washroom.”

“Exactly. And Tom’s flat is up a flight of stairs too.”

“As well as the fact that he’ll be out of town for a little bit,” Edward said.

Shannon shrugged. “I would have asked.”

Edward looked down at his phone. “Tim is offering to let me stay at his place. There’s a lift in his building and all.” He texted back quickly. “I’m saying yes, by the way.”

“So that’s sorted.” She felt the weight of how not sorted everything was, truly. “I can bring you some things from your flat tomorrow. Can you wait until tomorrow?”

“Very easily.” He sat up straighter on the stretcher. “I can get a cab to Tim’s you know.”

“You’re practically out of here though,” she said.

“I wouldn’t bet on that, I’ve got no idea how long it will take them to get me the splint and the crutches.”

“Right now, as it turns out.” The curtain was thrown open by a man in scrubs, carrying the splint, two crutches, and a handful of paper. “We’ve a real vested interest in getting you home, so I’m here to show you the crutches and the brace. Your instructions are here too, mostly about ringing the consultant for an assessment in a couple of weeks.”

“A couple of _weeks_?” Shannon asked.

“They said no use checking in before that,” Edward said. “Because of the swelling.”

“Right.” His nurse was fastening the splint to his ankle, tightening the hook and loop straps. “So you’re to keep it elevated as much as possible, and that should help, but when you walk, you must wear this.” He looked back at Shannon. “Why don’t you go to the waiting room and I’ll have him walk out to you once he’s got the hang of the crutches?”

“It shall be the work of a moment,” Edward said, winking at her. 

“Alright.” She retraced her steps and found Tom with his head leaned back against the wall.

“Hey,” she said as she stood in front of him. “Edward is getting his splint and crutches right now. He’s almost ready to go.”

“That was fast,” Tom said. He rolled his shoulders back.

“He said we could just go, but it seems foolish at this point,” she said. “And then, I don’t even know what he wants me to do with his car.”

“We’ll get him home,” Tom said. “Or wherever it is that he’s going.” He yawned. “Hopefully he’s figured that out.”

“Tim’s going to take him in,” Shannon said. “He’s near Spittalfields. Not too far.”

“Then we’ll drop him off and we can go to yours for a bit and I can catch a cab from there,” Tom said. “There’s not enough time for everything I wanted to do tonight, but I will have a kiss before I go.” He reached out and took her hand as he spoke.

She felt warm all over, her heart hammering in her chest for a moment. “You’re going to make me swoon, talking like that,” she said.

“Guess you’re in the right place for that,” Tom said, looking around.

“What, a waiting room?” She let him pull her down next to him.

“A hospital would be a good place to be, if you’re going to be taking fits,” he said.

“I highly doubt that they’ve got a cure for what ails me,” she said, leaning closer as he pulled on her hand. 

“Do I?” His voice was low and soft, but carried under the general carpet of noise that filled the waiting room. 

“I think you do.” She felt her shoulders moving as she matched him breath for breath, her eyes locked on his. He licked his lips and she waited for him to say something when the spell was broken by the sharp sound of a polite cough.

She looked up to see Edward standing over the both of them, his papers folded up and sticking out of his pocket. 

“Not that I want to interrupt, but I’m done,” Edward said. “And actually, I do want to interrupt, because whatever was about to happen should not happen in an A&E waiting room.”

“Fair enough,” Shannon said, standing up. “I’ll go get the car.”

“I’m coming with you,” Tom said. “Edward can meet us out front.”

Shannon led him to the car, grateful for his presence as they walked through the underground parking ramp. She turned to him as she turned the car on.

“I know there’s nothing really to be done about it now, but I am so sorry for how this night has gone.”

“It’s alright. If this is where you are, then it’s where I wanted to be.”

“I just feel bad that you’re back in London for one night and this is how it winds up.”

“My son has been asleep this whole time. Ben is out of town. There’s really no one else in the city who rates me doing anything other than just catching a few hours of sleep.”

Shannon looked straight ahead as she drove back to the hospital, grateful that she didn’t have to look at him after that.

Edward was waiting for them on the curb. Tom helped him into the back seat again, brought the crutches up front and angled them into the back, giving Shannon just enough room to drive.

“You’ll need to tell me how to get to Timothy’s house,” she said.

“Can you get to Brick Lane from here?”

“I’m sure I can, yeah. Do you know the way from there?”

“Yeah. For now I’m going to close my eyes if you don’t mind.” Edward sounded like he was already falling asleep.

Tom put his hand on the back of her neck and squeezed gently, then left his hand there. She leaned against him, rocking the base of her skull against the side of his thumb.

“Do I need to talk to keep you awake?” Tom asked.

“No, I’m not as bad as all that,” Shannon said. “It’s just turned out to be a rather long night.”

“Still. Could be worse.” He moved his hand lower to rub the very top of her back.

“Could be.” She glanced at the sliver of Edward she could see in the rearview mirror, sprawled against the back seat, his mouth open as he slept. “You may as well start trying to wake him up now. It’s not easy on the best of days.”

By the time she needed his directions Edward was awake enough to be coherent, even texting Timothy to tell him they were near. To her relief Tim was waiting for them at the front door, and came out to help Edward inside.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Shannon said. “When you get up, make me a list of what you need.”

“I will do. Thanks for taking care of my car,” he said.

“Of course.” She turned to Tim. “Thank you so much,” she said.

Tim leaned into the car just enough to kiss her cheek. “He’s family. We’ll make sure he’s alright.”

Shannon waited until they were inside to pull away from the curb.

“So,” she said. “Do you want to catch a cab from yours, or mine?” She yawned hugely, unable to hold it back. “Or, I could drive you to Heathrow.”

“Not as tired as you are, I don’t think,” Tom said. “You’d have to drive back and all. I’ll order a cab from yours. That way we can tuck you in and you won’t have to drive home from mine.”

“Agreed.” She angled her head forward a bit, and Tom took the hint, replacing his hand there for the rest of the journey.

Once home she was relieved to see that the lounge wasn’t full of people, only Sarah and Max chatting with a couple of friends.

“Tom,” Max said, getting up to greet them. “I thought you were gone already.”

“Flight was cancelled. I’m leaving in a few hours.”

Max led him over to the front door. “Let me show you the alarm code so you can let yourself out,” she said.

Shannon hung back, giving them room.

“How was Edward’s show?” Sarah asked.

“Fantastic. It was actually amazing. Then afterwards, when he’d already changed into trainers, he sprained his ankle on the back step of the club. We’ve just come back from A&E.”

“Holy crap. Is he alright?”

“He’s got a splint and crutches. We left him off at a friend’s place.”

“Well, it sounds like your evening kind of sucked.” Sarah shifted over on the loveseat as Max returned.

“That it did,” she said. She closed her eyes and leaned back.

“You’re not planning on driving to the airport are you?” Sarah asked.

Shannon shook her head. “Tom’s arranging a cab now.”

“That’s why I gave him the code to the alarm,” Max said. “Figured he could tuck Shannon in before he left.” Max and Sarah both elbowed her, jostling her a bit.

“Very nice, thank you Max.”

Tom walked into the living room, and she reached up to him, caught in the deep cushion of the love seat between her roommates. Tom pulled her up, then slid his arm around her waist. 

“Good night guys,” she said. “We’re going to try to catch a nap before Tom has to leave for the airport.”

“Sleep fast,” Sarah said, waving to him.

“Thanks. Good night.” Tom kept his hand on her hip until they got to the stairs, then was touching her again the moment they got to the top landing.

“I’m not going to try to sleep,” Tom said.

“I know.” She shut the door to her room tightly, turning on the fairy lights as soon as they were inside. “It was just more socially acceptable than, I’m going upstairs to frantically wear the face off this man.”

“True,” he said. He let his forehead bump against hers, gently, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held on to her hips and pulled her closer, their mouths meeting as she stumbled closer to him. 

She pressed against him, her own heartbeat all the more clear for the way she was leaning against his chest. When his lips parted she darted her tongue out to trace the edge of his mouth, letting him draw her in. His hand came up to cup the back of her head as he slowly turned them around so her back was to the door.

She grasped at his shoulders, had to turn her head to catch her breath for a moment. His hand shifted, holding her still as he kissed the side of her neck, his mouth firm against her pulse as he worked his way up to her jaw. 

Her fingers clutched against his shoulders, slipping on the fabric as she struggled to keep her equilibrium, her breath sounding almost like a sob as he continued to kiss and lick the sensitive skin on her throat. 

She put her hands on the front of his shoulders and gently pushed him back, giving her space to breathe. He held her hips tightly enough that she was able to lean back with no fear of falling, the front of her thighs pressed to his. He held still as he looked at her, seeming to watch her face for something, then bowed his head forward to kiss the very base of her throat, his tongue tracing the notch between her collar bones. 

Her breath clicked in her throat as she tried to hold back the high pitched moan but she couldn’t help herself as he stayed there, his breath warming the top of her breasts. 

Tom rested his forehead on her collarbone for a moment, then slid his hands down to her hips, standing up straight as he pulled her closer.

She had barely caught her breath when he lowered his hands, holding her firmly. “Can you jump up?”

She reached down to the edge of her dress, hitching it up before she put her hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around him. He kept one forearm under her ass, hand grasping her hip, and raised the other to her shoulders, keeping her close as he walked them over to the door, gently leaning her back against it. 

“This alright?” He reached up to play with her hair, his hand holding the back of her head.

“You ask that kind of a lot,” she said, tightening her legs around his waist, then relaxing a bit, his arm still firm under her. She needed almost no effort to stay in place.

“I’m a lot bigger than you at the moment,” he said. 

“I’ve noticed.” She ran her hands over his shoulders, bringing her fingers up to his neck and slipping them down under his shirt, digging into the muscles of his upper back. “Are you going to get tired holding me up like this?”

“The wall is doing most of the work, so no.” He moved both his hands to cup her ass, squeezing as he lifted her just enough for her to feel it. “This is just for fun.”

“Agreed.” She grinned at him as she let herself slouch a bit, pressing the front of her pelvis against him, not quite grinding against the front of his jeans. “It could be more fun.”

He closed his eyes tight as he stood up straight, shifting her off to the side and twisting so she had to set her feet on the floor. 

“Not quite like that,” he said as she smoothed her dress down. He drew her closer again, kissing her temple as he wrapped his arms around her. “We’ve got less than half an hour before I have to go.”

She let herself slump against him, just enough to feel him tighten his arms around her. 

“I’m with the last gentleman in London,” she said, leaning against his shoulder.

“I just want to be able to finish what I start,” he said.

She leaned back, her hands pressing lightly on his chest. “I guarantee that would not be a problem.”

He shook his head, turning so they could both sit on the edge of her bed. 

When he kissed her it was slow, almost sleepy, and she found herself matching his pace, her breath falling in line with his. 

He leaned his shoulder down towards the bed and she followed, bringing her legs up over the covers as she kicked her shoes off. He left his feet hanging over the edge of the bed, legs drawn up so his knees were bumping into her. He stroked her hair as he kissed her and she let her eyes close, some of the frantic energy that had been filling her limbs seeping away. Her shoulders and arms felt heavy, the bed itself starting to feel nearly as good as Tom’s arms around her.

“Getting sleepy?” he asked as he leaned back, his hand gently rubbing the back of her neck.

“No.” She struggled to hold her eyes open, the warmth of his hand on her neck and the cool crisp pillowcase under her cheek too much. “Alright, a little,” she said. “But sleepy is better than what I was a few minutes ago.” She attempted a glare, but was undermined by her own yawn.

“I’m glad you’re comfortable.” He swung his feet to the floor, standing up, then leaning over her. “I have to go.”

She reached up and held the back of his head as he gave her one more kiss, let go as he straightened up. He reached down to the end of her bed and unfolded the quilt, pulling it over her shoulders.

“Do you realize how immense it is that Max gave you the code to our alarm?” she asked.

“I do.” He held on to her shoulder for a moment. “Good luck remembering the new code when she changes it tomorrow.”

Shannon giggled, felt her sleepiness slipping away as he got ready to leave. “One more for the road,” she said, tilting her face towards him.

Instead of leaning down this time he sank to his knees, nuzzling against the side of her face before he pressed his mouth to hers, a final firm kiss. 

“Now, sleep,” he said, kissing her cheek before he stood up. “I’ll think of you sleeping here all cozied up and it’ll help me sleep on the plane.”

“Good deal.” She closed her eyes. “Text me when you get there?”

“I will.” He touched the top of her head just before he turned to the door. “I know it should go without saying, but I can hardly wait to see you again.”

“Same here.” She drank in the sight of him, especially the details she might have missed at a more conventional angle, the denim over the subtle cut of his hip worn to a slightly lighter shade, the way he kept pressing his smallest finger towards his palm with the side of his thumb, wrapping it up under his ring finger. “You’d better get going, so I can miss you.”

He shook his head as he smiled at her, and she closed her eyes once he had turned to the door, unable to bear it if he looked over his shoulder at her. She listened to the door click shut, then his feet, quiet as he could be on the old stairs. She held her breath as he set the alarm, but there was only the familiar quiet chirp just on the edge of her hearing after he’d shut the front door firmly. She listened but didn’t roll over to look out the window as she heard a car door slam shut, the hum of the motor blending in with the white noise of a city night. 

The weight of how much she was going to miss him hit her with a heaviness just in the center of her chest, but in the next breath she was overtaken by her own fatigue. She shifted a little, thought of getting up and brushing her teeth, taking her dress off, washing her face properly, but she’d no sooner thought it than she was truly asleep, the idea of Tom sleeping along with her on some distant plane like a half formed dream.


End file.
